crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Understand?
I woke up on my bathroom floor. "The fuck?...Oh shit another headache hit me." I mumble that to myself every time I wake up in a area of my house not normally designated for sleeping. You see I've had migraines for the majority of my life since I was six years old to be precise. The reason? Hell if I know. The doctor said it could be so many things that cause em' that it would be better to just pump me full of drugs. So here I lay on my bathroom floor and in one hand is my medication Sumatripton. On the other? My fucking toothbrush. "Must've been brushing my teeth when it struck." The I noticed something. Blood. "Oh fuck did I hit my hea-" No I didn't, I checked my head, rubbing it and I felt no pain and saw no blood on my hand when I brought it down. "Holy shit." I thought getting to my feet. "I need to get help, get the hell out of this" I looked over at the door and the blood, Jesus man, the fucking blood was everywhere. Splattered on the walls soaking the carpet, even the light has some on it making the left half cast an eerie red glow on the already red hallway. "Christ almighty...What in God's name happened?" I was whispering to myself trying to comfort some part of me, trying to just calm the eminent shit storm of fear I felt welling up inside me. I took a step. Then another. I led myself over to the door and leaned on the frame standing in the entryway. I gazed upon the carnage in the hall. Blood, bits, vomit, feces, littered the floor and walls. Fleshy masses pulsed and oozed fluids from the walls. I fought to hold down my stomach contents but I couldn't I threw up and dropped my toothbrush and medication. I let out my screams. Screams that came with overwhelming fear and rushing tears, oh god I was scared, i wanted to crawl away and disappear. Anything to get me away from this and what I was seeing. Anything. "Oh my god please no. No. No no no no." Then I saw it. I swear to fucking god I saw it and I have never been more sure of anything in my life than the fact that I. Saw. It. The creature was the embodiment of everything grotesque and disgusting. A heap of meat and teeth, bone and cartilage slowly sloshing its way around a corner with a squishing sound. It opened its mouth and inside I saw the blackest black I've ever seen. I reeled back in fear as its eyes locked on me. I was up against the side of the door frame when it let out a shriek I will never forget. It was a wail of a thousand screams all different volumes, all different voices screaming bloody murder, screaming at me, screaming to end a pain to long endured. I yelled back at it, out of fear just trying to get the thing to stop assaulting my ears. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!! SHUT UP!!" It stopped. It looked at me, almost puzzled, with its sunken in black eyes. It moved. Forward. Stop. Moved. Stopped. Backwards. Stop. Back again. Stop. Never taking it's eyes off me. It spoke, "Do you understand? Why this must happen?" Its voice was unnaturally deep with a whisper behind it as of two people were talking at once. "What? I don't get it?" I tried to speak clearly but fear clogged my throat. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" It projected its voice so deeply and loudly into my brain. It shot emotions of despair and pain along with its words. "God stop...please stop..." My voice was weak. It had drained me when it spoke. "Do you? Understand? Do? You? DO YOU?" It was raising its voice again "Stop...I don't...Understand..." I labored those words as I slid down the door frame too weak to support my own weight. I closed my eyes for a just a second , opened them, and it was right there in my face. Life sprang back into me I jumped up only to come face to face with it. It peered into me and then screamed that horrible scream bearing its teeth. I could smell its breath, the stench of death and decay. Pain shot through my body as I tried to force the images it put in my head out. Children burning, tortured men and women with guts strewn about. My own mother hanging from a rope disemboweled, my brother being eaten by crows green and bloated, my father oozing fluids from his mouth and ears screaming for my help while hundreds of hands reached inside him to tear him to pieces. "MAKE IT STOP!! OH JESUS PLEASE!! PLEASE!!" I was crying again yelling with all my being to make it stop. It did. I opened my eyes and it was gone. I scanned the hall and everything was normal. No blood. No, whatever the hell it was. Normal. "Oh my god..." I was shaking with terror "What just happened to me?" I felt relieved that there was no more blood but I was so afraid of what just happened. I went to the sink and splashed water on my face. The water was warm and relaxed me a bit. I looked up at the mirror and saw my father standing in the hall looking very tired. I figured my yelling woke everyone up so I turned to talk to him but his eyes... They were black and he asked "Do you understand?" Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment